Talk:Giant tree planet
How on earth do Cheese Dreams, Small Fry and Canopy take place in the same location? 07:59, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :Because the trees are big and probaly they are in a different location Canopy is at daytime possibly with the sun from Nebula and Small Fry is at night with The Moon the trees look alot like eachother maybe because at night the trees are blue and at day the trees are well umm bright. 11:41, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :The planet seen in the intro and ending of Cheese Dreams is the planet small fry take place on. But Canopy, no. -- 14:00, February 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Hmm...I compared the backgrounds to all three of these games and the only similarities are the trees. However, just because there are trees in the background does not in itself prove that these games take place on the same planet. 07:47, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Where Canopy is then? Agree with NOBODY. Well, that is even a possibility, because of the big trees seen in the three games. But Nitrome did not confirmed this. We just can see the Moon in that planet on Cheese Dreams and Small Fry. Also, In Canopy something is not explained. In the "? Node" in a level, it mentions a "pink hairless monster". For me that is a clearly reference to humans, but Canopy can't take place on Earth because we don't have monkeys like the main character nor animals like the enemies (maybe the bugs, but look at their size). 14:51, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I don't know about where Canopy takes place. And I don't think just looking at these games and saying they are all the same is valid proof. 07:47, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Unnecessary capitilization? Should this article be renamed "Giant tree planet"? Ayernam (talk) 19:50, October 27, 2012 (UTC) :Sure. -- 19:52, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Untitled The giant tree planet is in Cheese Dreams universe??????? Magnavox Oddysey Fan (talk) 01:08, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :Yes. It says so on the page. -- 01:21, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Confirmation Emitewiki asked a question about Cheese Dreams and Small Fry taking place on the same planet. Nitrome replied, with this comment: Grammar proper version of what they said: It's just a cameo that the moon insin the air. In Cheese Dreams the planet is supposed to be Earth. Then again I'm not sure if it is not supposed to be Earth in Small Fry. You can draw some world link here if you want but the truth is we just like Cameos. Now, with that in mind, what do we do? Do we: # - Remove Small Fry section # - Move Small Fry and Canopy section to own article titled "forest" # - Remove Cheese Dreams section # - Delete entire article -- 13:54, September 30, 2013 (UTC) :I say we remove the Cheese Dreams section and place in the trivia that, "Although the Cheese Dreams moon appears in the sky of the giant tree planet, this is just a cameo and the planet in the introduction of Cheese Dreams is actually Earth", with a reference to that comment. -- 18:53, September 30, 2013 (UTC) ::I almost feel bad for asking that question now, considering all the hard work you put into that page. But yeah, I have to agree with Ayernam on this one until Nitrome responds to your most recent comment. 02:14, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Nitrome has confirmed that neither game takes place on the same planet, unfortunately. So the final thing to do is delete the article. However, since this article is so jam-packed with information, for Small Fry and Canopy, would it be possibleto split each sections into their own articles? Like Forest (Small Fry) and Forest (Canopy)? @Emitewiki: It's been done before -- 13:42, October 1, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, I agree with splitting the articles. -- 22:03, October 1, 2013 (UTC) ::That would be perfect. In fact, I have been planning to create articles on game backgrounds anyway, just haven't yet gotten around to it. 00:03, October 3, 2013 (UTC) :::Will this page be deleted, now that it has been split? -- 19:25, October 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::It hasn't been split completely. I just need to finish up the Cheese Dreams section of the Earth article. -- 21:00, October 14, 2013 (UTC)